Serpents and the Lioness
by DracosGirlMakayla
Summary: Over the summer Hermione and Ron get together. They were happy, until she finds ron cheating with the most unlikely person. so in return, she turns to someone who was once considered her enemy.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this or any other chapter.  
  
A/N: I am writing this story with another author, so for the next chapter go to her.  
  
It was a warm September day. The leaves hadn't begun to fall off the trees yet, but they were starting to turn red and gold. The sun was shining brightly, and the sound of laughter filled the air.  
  
Hermione was at the burrow with Ron and Harry. She was in an unusually cheerful mood. In less then twenty-four hours she would be going back to Hogwarts. How she loved the place. It had been home to her for five wonderful years, and she couldn't wait to return for yet another year of fun.  
  
"Hermione dear, lunch is ready for you when you are ready." Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.  
  
Hermione looked around once more and headed inside. Fred and George were racing down the stairs. Ron and Harry were finishing off what Hermione assumed was their second helping. And Ginny had just walked through the front door.  
  
"Where've you been?" Ron asked after polishing off another sandwich.  
  
"Outside. I was just looking around. I love fall." Hermione smiled to herself.  
  
"You just like it because we go back to that dreadful thing called school in the fall. Woman, I swear, you are obsessed with that place." Ron laughed.  
  
"Oh shut up." She glanced at him from across the table.  
  
Ron smirked playfully and then he stood up and put his plate in the sink. Hermione watched as he said a few words to get the sponge to clean the dishes. Would it kill him to clean without using magic once in a while? It's not like it takes a lot of effort. Besides, men look sexy when they clean. Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"Hermione, come with me please! I have something I need to talk to you about." Ginny pleaded as she handed Ron her plate.  
  
"Ok. I'll be up there in just a minute." Hermione smiled and headed for the guestroom.  
  
That's where she had been sleeping the past two weeks. It was a very comfortable room. Hardwood floor and light blue walls. Not exactly what she would have picked out, but it served its purpose. Hermione went over to the closet and pulled out a cute black shirt she had picked out for Ginny the previous day when she went shopping.  
  
After retrieving the shirt she walked calmly up the stairs and went to talk to Ginny. I wonder what she wants to see me about? It must be important.  
  
Hermione knocked on Ginny's door, and it instantly swung open. As soon as Hermione entered it slammed shut and locked it. She looked around Ginny's room. She had been in it a few times, but this week Ginny had redone her whole room with the money she had saved up over the years.  
  
The walls were two different colors. Crimson on two opposite walls, and a bright goldish yellow on the other two. Her blankets and sheets were a dark red, embroidered with a golden pattern. On the walls were several posters of cute Quidditch players and Gryffindore banners.  
  
"Nice. I like what you've done with your room." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Thanks. I've always wanted to get rid of that pink paint, and those green sheets." Ginny laughed.  
  
"I'll bet. So what did you want to talk to me about?" Hermione sat down on the bed.  
  
"Well, I'm not blind. I've noticed the way you look at Ron, and the way you talk to him, and the way you act around him. It isn't obvious to them because guys are oblivious, but I can tell that you like Ron." Ginny smirked evilly.  
  
"I thought you already knew. I've been trying to make it a little more obvious. Because girls are way too aggressive these days and they are usually the ones to make the first move. I wanted him to get the hint that I like him, and if he wants to do anything about it he can, but I'm far too afraid to do anything about it." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Yeah, tell me something I don't already know. Anyway, last night when you were outside talking to Harry I was watching Ron, who just happened to be staring at you! I've noticed he does that a lot when no one is around." Ginny stated to explain.  
  
"What are you saying?" Hermione asked with caution and curiosity.  
  
"What I am saying is that Ron likes you too." Ginny stated  
  
Hermione sat there quietly for a moment. Is she serious? Ron? Could it be true? I hope so. I really, really like him. But what if Ginny is wrong? What if I do something and I scare him away? That would be just like me too. Several thoughts raced through Hermione's head.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that night, after dinner, Hermione sat alone outside. It was a little breezy, so Hermione hugged herself a little to keep warm. It was getting dark, and the stars would soon be out.  
  
It was silent for a bit. Then she was able to hear the faint sound of someone approaching. She was aware of someone standing close behind her, but she didn't turn, and she didn't speak. She just sat still for a moment. Then without turning she stood up and brushed off her pants. It was getting colder and she shivered a little.  
  
"You're cold." The voice was Ron's.  
  
"Not cold, just a little chilly." Hermione replied.  
  
"Here." Ron took off his jacket and wrapped it around Hermione's shoulders.  
  
Hermione smiled gratefully as she slid her arms through the sleeves. It was warm, and very comfortable.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
  
"So, what were you doing out here all by yourself?" Ron asked.  
  
"Just watching. Observing. I love nighttime. The sky darkens. The moon and the stars come out." She answered.  
  
"You know, some people say that if you wish upon a star your wish will be granted." He stepped closer to her.  
  
She looked at him. He was a mere six inches from her. She wanted so desperately to lean forward and kiss him, but fear of him not kissing her back, fear of ruining everything that they had kept her from doing so.  
  
She looked out at the sky. One single star was visible. It was very bright. She stared at it. And inwardly she made her wish. I wish for Ron.  
  
Then she looked back up at him. Slowly he leaned towards her, and his lips met hers. Hermione's arms made their way around his neck, and his arms pulled her closer to him. And at first his kisses were gentle and sweet, but then they became rougher and more demanding.  
  
Hermione loved it. No one had ever kissed her like that before. When she dated Victor he only kissed her twice, and it wasn't how she had imagined it. Then she and Harry had tried once, but it just felt so wrong. Harry was her best friend. It was like kissing her brother, but Ron was different. She wanted his kisses, and actually wanted to kiss him back.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, it's time to come inside!" The voice of his mother barely made it to her ears.  
  
But they did hear it. They pulled apart and looked at one another. Ron's hand reached up and gently pulled Hermione's head towards him for one last kiss. Then they turned around and walked back inside hand in hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: For chapter two, go to byebye. She will be posting the next chapter. Please review. 


	2. Aboard the Train

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own any of the characters or places in this story.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry it's taken so long for this next chapter. I was supposed to write it with another author, but I haven't heard from her for a few months, so I guess I'll be writing the rest of this on my own. I hope you like it, and I'll try to update frequently. Although if I don't I apologize. Right now I have three major school projects going at once, and they require a lot of my time.  
  
Hermione was still in a daze due to the events of the night before. She sat on her bed and smiled. Had it all really happened? Did Ron really kiss her? Or had it all been another one of her little fantasies?  
  
"Hermione dear, breakfast is almost ready!" Mrs. Weasley announced.  
  
"I'll be right there." Hermione replied.  
  
She hurried to get dressed. She wanted to see Ron. So she threw on a red tee and a pair of jeans. Then after throwing her hair up into a ponytail she raced to the table. There she found Harry scarfing down a stack of pancakes, Ginny only eating a bowl of fruit, and Ron sitting with a plate full of food that hadn't been touched. This struck Hermione as an odd site.  
  
"Why Ron, you haven't even touched your food yet. Is something wrong? Are you feeling ok?" Hermione placed a hand on his forehead to see if he had a fever.  
  
He felt normal, so she withdrew her hand and sat down next to Ginny. Ron looked up at Hermione and blushed a little. Hermione blushed a bit too. And as she looked over at Ginny, she noticed an enormous grin on her face. Harry looked at all three of them cluelessly. He arched his eyebrows questioningly. Then Mrs. Weasley walked in and stopped.  
  
"Are you children all right?" She asked with a light smile.  
  
"I think so." Harry still sounded confused.  
  
"What do you mean you think so? What's going on?" She questioned.  
  
"I'm not quite sure." Harry answered as he looked over at Ron, and Hermione who were blushing, and Ginny who was grinning.  
  
"It's nothing mother." Ginny spoke up.  
  
So Mrs. Weasley shook her head and walked off to load the trunk with the luggage. Then Harry turned back to the three and stared. And then Ginny and Hermione began to giggle.  
  
"Am I missing something?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Harry, you are completely clueless and hopeless." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Harry, haven't you noticed anything this morning?" Ginny smirked.  
  
"No. Just tell me what's going on." He impatiently insisted.  
  
"Ron and Hermione are. . . you know." Ginny laughed.  
  
"What? And no one bothered to tell me? Wow, I was wondering how long it was going to take you two." Harry smiled.  
  
"Well, I'll talk to you all later. I'm going to go pack the last of my stuff up before we go." Hermione got up and left the table.  
  
Hermione hummed as she folded and placed the last of her clothes into her suitcase. What a year it was going to be! Ron really did like her! It only took forever, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she liked him and he liked her back. It was going to be the best year ever!  
  
She looked up at the clock and noticed the time. She had five minutes before she had to leave. And suddenly she almost wished she didn't have to go back to school, and could stay just a few more days. Almost, but she was so excited about school. So she picked up one of her three suitcases and got ready to go when someone knocked on her door.  
  
"Come in." She called.  
  
It was Ron. He came in and smiled shyly. Hermione smiled back and blushed a little. Then Ron came beside her and picked up her other two bags.  
  
"I thought you could use some help carrying your bags." He stated.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione picked up her bag and led the way.  
  
Hermione placed her bag in the trunk and moved out of Ron's way. She looked around and noticed no one else was around. Ron seemed to have the exact same thoughts, because next he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and stared down at her.  
  
"Do you have any idea how long I've waited for you Ronald Weasley?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It can't be anywhere near as long as I've waited for you." Ron smirked.  
  
Hermione smiled and looked away. Ron took one hand and gently took a hold of Hermione's chin and made her look at him. He stared at her for a moment then he leaned in to kiss her. His lips softly brushed against hers, and then his lips began to lightly brush against her cheek and her neck as well.  
  
"There you two are!" Mrs. Weasley burst out of the house.  
  
Quickly Ron and Hermione separated. Both had frantic and nervous faces. Mrs. Weasley stopped and stared up at them. She arched an eyebrow and looked at the two of them.  
  
"Is something going on?" She asked curiously  
  
"No." Both Ron and Hermione said in unison.  
  
"Then why do you two look like you're hiding something?" She questioned.  
  
Just then Ginny walked out of the house. She knew what Ron and Hermione had been up to. She and Harry had been noticing them from her room. And as soon as she saw her mom heading outside she ran as fast as she could to see what was going on. Her mother was beginning to question them, and it was up to her to save them.  
  
"Mom! Have you seen my wand?" Ginny called as she raced out to her mother's side.  
  
"Why no dear. Don't tell me you've lost it again?" Mrs. Weasley shook her head.  
  
"One minute it was there and the next it was gone!" Ginny cried.  
  
"Well get a move on child. Let's find it!" Mrs. Weasley shooed Ginny into the house.  
  
As soon as they were gone Ron and Hermione let out a sigh of relief. It was close. Ron knew that soon enough his mother would figure things out. That is if no one blurted it out. He just wanted some time with Hermione before his mom got all lovey and squealy. He could just see it. "Why Ron! Why didn't you tell me you were seeing Hermione?" His mother would make them matching sweatshirts at Christmas. She would invite Hermione over for every holiday, and would do every possible thing to embarrass him.  
  
"That was close. I guess we should get in the car." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Sorry, I didn't think that would happen." Ron apologized.  
  
"It's all right. I didn't think of it either." Hermione shrugged.  
  
Ron and Hermione walked around to the side of the car. He knew that any moment the rest of them would be coming, but he kissed her quickly on the cheek and held open her door.  
  
"Your door my lady." Ron smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione giggled and took a seat.  
  
Ron scooted in beside her. And shortly everyone else joined them. They all talked and laughed as they made their way towards the Hogwarts express. And as they reached it everyone gave Mrs. Weasley a giant hug.  
  
"Harry, it's been a pleasure having you. Hermione, you're welcome any time. Ginny, be careful. And Ron, look out for your sister. Now, run along. I don't want you missing your train." She laughed and watched them all leave.  
  
Hermione and Ron were happy to finally be out of her sight. They waited a moment and let Harry and Ginny go ahead of them. They decided they wanted a compartment to themselves and searched for an empty one.  
  
They sat down and talked for a while. They laughed over the memories of their previous year, and their summer. They were happy just being in one another's company.  
  
"Hey, you never did tell us what happened to Victor. What happened? You never mentioned him at all last year." Ron placed his arm around Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, he came to visit me that summer, but the whole time I was with him I wasn't thinking of him. I was thinking of you. And I knew it wasn't fair to him, so now he's seeing a friend of mine, and they're quite happy." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Wait, you liked me even then?" Ron smiled.  
  
"Yes. I told you Ron, I've liked you for a very long time." Hermione stated.  
  
Ron tilted his head to kiss her. His hand held her face, and hers went around his shoulders. Just his lips touched hers someone swung open the door to their compartment. Hermione and Ron snapped their heads to see who had rudely interrupted them.  
  
"Granger this is no time to make out with your little boyfriend. Our meeting starts in five minutes and you're not even changed yet." Draco glared at the couple.  
  
"I know what time it is. And have you ever heard of knocking?" Hermione hissed.  
  
"Yes I have, but I shouldn't have to seeing how you two shouldn't be doing that crap where anyone can just walk right in on you. And do you have any idea just how much I did not want to see that? You're supposed to be setting an example for the younger students!" Draco smirked.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy. Tell them I'll be there in a minute." Hermione sighed.  
  
Malfoy shook his head and laughed. Then he walked off towards the front. Hermione turned back to Ron and sighed.  
  
"Is there ever going to be a time when we're not interrupted?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"I hope so." Ron answered.  
  
"I've got to go. I'll see you later ok?" Hermione kissed his cheek.  
  
A/N: So, was it ok? I know it wasn't the best of chapters. I wrote it in a hurry last night. I'll try to get the next chapter up within a few days. Review please, and please no flamers! 


	3. Dinner In the Great Hall

Disclaimer: In no way shape or form do I own anything in this story.  
  
A/N: Thank you guys so much for your reviews. I really appreciate it.  
  
Once inside of the school Hermione went to the great hall. She hurried to her seat by all the other prefects before the rest of the students made it in. She would have to wait a few minutes before anyone would be there, so she sat quietly and waited. The other prefects all came in and took their seats. Unfortunately for Hermione, Draco sat down beside her.  
  
"Hello Granger. Miss me?" He grinned evilly.  
  
"Do pigs fly? Oh wait, you do fly don't you?" She replied.  
  
"What did you just say? Are you calling me a pig?" He asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head and chose not to answer him. Instead she focused her attention on all the children coming in. They seemed to get smaller every year, although she knew it wasn't so. They were so cute. So tiny and innocent!  
  
Then she watched as her friends walked in. they smiled and waved as they took their seats. Soon the feast had begun. The sorting ceremony had already taken place, Dumbledore had made his speech, and everyone was eating. She ate her meal peacefully as she thought about what the year was going to be like.  
  
"So Granger, you're seeing the Weasel now I take it?" Draco made a pathetic attempt at conversation.  
  
"Excuse me?" She looked over at him.  
  
"Don't tell me that you two are still 'just friends'!" He laughed.  
  
"No were not 'still just friends'. And why do you care?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"I don't. I'm just bored and in need of conversation. You're the only one around." He shrugged.  
  
"I'm not the only one around. You could have sat next to the other prefects too you know? Did you sit over here just to annoy me?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Of course. Why else would I want to sit next to a filthy creature like you?" He laughed.  
  
"You disgust me, you know that? You never change, not that I ever thought you would. But I've always hoped you would eventually see the error of your ways and become a little nicer, but that won't happen until hell freezes over now will it?" Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." He shrugged and took a bite of his salad.  
  
"Ugh, you know what, I don't even know why I'm bothering to talk to you. Once again, it's been anything but a pleasure. This conversation is officially over." Then she turned her head away.  
  
Draco smiled for a second, and then he started laughing! Laughing! Hermione could hardly believe it! That arrogant little jerk! She grabbed her chair and scooted over a couple of feet to get away from him. But it didn't help very much. He only scooted a little closer and laughed even harder.  
  
"What are you doing?" She snapped her head in his direction.  
  
"Nothing." He barely got out.  
  
"And what, may I ask, is so terribly funny?" She glared at him as though he was the lowest creature ever, and if truth be told, in her onpinion, he was.  
  
"You. You're such a girl, and you actually scooted your chair over! A world of difference that made didn't it? You know, you're not setting a good example for the young ones. Why if they looked up here and saw you reacting so rudely they might be under the impression that we don't get along." He chuckled.  
  
"That, malfoy, is because we don't. We don't get along. We are not friends, or anything near that. In fact, we're practically enemies! No, I take that back. We are enemies." She firmly stated.  
  
"Is that so?" He said in a mocking sort of voice that only seemed to enrage Hermione even more.  
  
"You know what? I'm not doing this! I'm not talking to you! I'm leaving. Goodbye, good night, I'm going now." She slid out of her chair and headed for the exit.  
  
"You know what, I've finished my meal. I think I'll head out too." He grinned and followed Hermione out of the great hall.  
  
He stayed by her side and walked out with her. Hermione tried to quicken her pace, but it didn't stop him. She tried taking the longest way imaginable, and he was still there. Finally she stopped dead in her tracks. And so did he. He just stood there silently by her side, with a slight smirk on his face.  
  
"What are you doing Malfoy?" Hermione demanded without trying to hide the irritation in her tone.  
  
"Going to my room." He shrugged.  
  
"You know what I mean. Don't be stupid. Why are you going this way?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know. Why are you going this way?" He mimicked.  
  
"To get away from you. Why in the world are you following me? Don't you have anything better to do?" She hissed.  
  
"No. Not really." He smiled.  
  
"Just stop! I give up! You win! Just get the hell away from me!" Hermione threw her hands up in surrender.  
  
"You didn't have to do that. I already knew I won, but that was awfully nice of you to admit it." He made the most innocent face he could possibly conjure up at the time.  
  
"One of these days Malfoy. One of these days. I'm going to get you back. I'm going to do something, and you're really, really going to wish I didn't." She glared, but little did she know, that her words would soon come true.  
  
"Oh is that so?" He placed his arms across his chest.  
  
Hermione just shook her head and continued to walk. Draco continued to try and annoy her. And she tried her best to ignore him. She really did.  
  
She walked up three flights of stairs, down several corridors, up another few flights of stairs. And he was still there, and still trying to piss her off. She was becoming very angry and very close to losing it.  
  
And then it happened. He began talking about Ron. That's what did it. Hermione instantly whirled around. Before he could even get another syllable out the palm of her hand met his cheek. And very hard too. Because when she looked at his face it was twice as red as her hand which was red and throbbing with pain. She watched as his chest rose and fell as he took deep and heavy breaths.  
  
She was afraid of him, but she wouldn't let him see that. So she turned back around and continued walking. She looked over her shoulder no more then five seconds later, and he was gone. Nowhere to be seen.  
  
A/N: Review please! Six reviews will get you chapter 4 sooner! 


	4. Draco's First Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You all should know that by now!  
  
A/N: Just as promised, chapter four! Review when finished. By the way, this chapter is from Draco's POV.  
  
Her hand met his face and instantly he felt the pain. It stung more then the last time. He winced for a moment and closed his eyes. He held them shut as he took in deeps breaths. Then slowly he opened them. And there she was. Her face red with anger and fury.  
  
He was about to grab her and show her whose boss, but something stopped him. He stared at her. Something about her was different. She didn't look like a child waiting to be picked on anymore. Now she looked like a woman. And it stunned him. Why did he suddenly notice the change in her?  
  
She glared at him for another moment, and then she continued on her way. He went off down another hallway as quickly as he could. Trying to get as far away from her as possible. What had he gotten into? Why did he suddenly feel so differently for her? What was wrong with him?  
  
He walked through the last few corridors and to the painting at the Slytherin common room. A picture of a young woman was there. She looked slightly tall, and pale. She had dark raven colored hair that hung in little ringlets around her shoulders. She had emerald green eyes and wore what looked to be a very heavy black and silver dress.  
  
"What happened to the painting of the old man?" Draco asked.  
  
"I don't know. Are you in this house?" She tilted her head, but had a slightly mischievous look about her.  
  
"Yes." He nodded in response.  
  
"Do you have the password?" she questioned as she arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. Silver Serpent." He almost hissed.  
  
"Correct. You may now enter Mister Malfoy." She smiled evilly.  
  
"How do you know my name?" He paused as he entered.  
  
"How do I know your name? I've heard the children whisper it in fear as they enter and exit the room. I know all about Slytherin and the kind of people in it, but you are different. Most Slytherins are feared by the other three houses, and yet you are feared by even your own kind." She grinned.  
  
"And do they ever mention why they fear me so much?" He smiled cruelly.  
  
"Oh I think you know quite well. Yes, I do indeed think you know why Mister Malfoy. Now I advise going in before the door closes on you. Wouldn't want that to happen now would we?" she smirked and started to quickly swing shut.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As he lay awake in bed that night he thought about Hermione. What was so different about her that caught him off guard? Had she changed so much over the summer? Why was it that he had to notice at that exact moment? If it had been anyone else that slapped him at that moment he would have her pinned painfully to the wall. But not Hermione? Why not Hermione?  
  
Draco couldn't sleep. So he got up and pulled out his books. The only thing that he could concentrate on at that time of night besides quidditch. If it had been daytime he would be out there on his broom trying to forget about her, but it was night, and far too late to be out. So he began reading up on everything they would be learning that year in transfiguration.  
  
Draco looked at everything about the people that could change into animals. He forgot what they were called, and decided that he would check up on that tomorrow. He wanted to concentrate on something before he got too far with thinking of Hermione. Certainly it would all stop then.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * The next morning he went to breakfast just like the years before. He sat down by Crabbe and Goyle. You couldn't exactly call them friends, they were too stupid. They weren't bodyguards, because now he was one of the strongest guys in the entire school. They were more like giant blobs of mass that mumbled to themselves and followed him around all day.  
  
He was peacefully eating his breakfast. No one was talking to him, and it was perfectly quiet down at his end of the table. Then it happened. The one thing he despised the most, Pansy.  
  
For the longest time she had been the biggest airhead in the world. The way she acted, you would swear she was the blonde they got all the ideas for blonde jokes from. Then in their fifth year she changed. She became more mature. She was no longer a nuisance. Now she could be rather pleasant to be around. Sometimes he even went out of his way to try and get her attention, although he didn't have to. She was head over heels in love with him since the very beginning. But now she wasn't following him around like before.  
  
So over the last year he had developed sort of a crush on her. She had such pretty ebony hair, and eyes so brown they almost looked black. She was sweet, and gentle towards almost every member of the male species. Especially to him.  
  
"Hey Draco." She gave him a friendly hug before taking a seat next to him.  
  
"Hey." He greeted her with one of his rare genuine smiles.  
  
"How was your summer?" She asked to start conversation.  
  
"It was ok, nothing spectacular. How was yours?" He inquired.  
  
"It was great. I spent the summer with a lot of the others who are planning on joining next year at your fathers other place. I didn't see you there." He knew what she was talking about.  
  
Over the summer many people gathered at his father's other residence to prepare for their initiation at the end of the school year. They got to play around with muggle torture devises. Learn new, and more painful curses. It was a fairly new program, but he didn't attend because he already knew all about everything there. Besides, he wasn't looking forward to becoming an old, wrinkled, prune's servant.  
  
"Too many people in my house. Not enough privacy, so I stayed in the other one with my mom." He shrugged.  
  
"That's nice." She nodded.  
  
"I guess. Listen, I've got to grab something in the library. But I'll see you later ok." He smiled as he got up.  
  
"Sure. See ya." She waved as he ran off towards the library.  
  
Draco ran as fast as he could to the library, but half way there he was notified by another student that they had less then two minutes to get to class. So he turned around and sprinted to class, and still he managed to be late.  
  
"Take your seat." Professor Mcgonnagoll shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"First day of school and you've already managed one tardy. And you Mister Malfoy, being a school prefect and all, I would expect more from you." She sternly scolded.  
  
"I apologize. It won't happen again." He took his seat.  
  
As McGonnagoll started her lessons he looked around the room and his eyes somehow landed on Hermione. She was twirling a lock of her hair around her finger and her other hand was busy writing notes. He continued to watch her for some unknown reason, and when he finally forced his gaze away he noticed Weasley staring at her with adoration. It made him sick. Not because a pureblood had feelings for a mudblood, but for some other reason. It began to annoy him and he tried to focus his attention on other things for the rest of the class.  
  
He slowly picked up his belongings and watched as Weasley walked up and waited for Hermione to gather up her things. When she finished he took her stuff from her and placed his arm around her shoulder and walked her out and off towards their next class. For some odd reason he suddenly was a bit angered by this. So he sped to class taking another route.  
  
"Draco wait up!" A voice called after him.  
  
"Are you ok Draco?" Pansy asked as she walked alongside of him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just a little distracted." He sighed.  
  
"Sorry, then I guess now's not a good time for this, but I've got to Draco." She said softly.  
  
"Sorry? For what?" He asked.  
  
"For this." She pushed him against the wall and pressed her lips to his.  
  
She kissed him and then she kissed him again. When she pulled away she stared at him, but only for a moment, and then raced to her next class, leaving a very happy, and somewhat confused Draco to get a second tardy on his first day back.  
  
A/N: So, what do you think of that? Good chapter or no? If you want more chapters from his POV you've gotta let me know. Review, but please no flames! Seven reviews will get you chapter five! 


	5. Caught In The Boys Dormatories!

Disclaimer: How many times must I repeat myself? I do not own anything!  
  
A/N: I hope you are all having a wonderful spring break! I'm leaving tomorrow and I unfortunately won't be back until Saturday, and by then I will probably be very tired. So don't expect another chapter until late Sunday, maybe even mid week next week.  
  
The first day of school was only half way over and Hermione noticed a dramatic change in Draco's attitude within the last hour. Not that she was watching him or anything, but when she did see him, he was weird. Not like his usual self. He was quiet, and had no comments to make. He was staring off into space with an almost dazed look upon his face. It was quite a strange sight.  
  
The rest of the day passed and Hermione continued to see this sort of behavior out of him. She wanted to ask him about it, but wasn't exactly sure what to do. They weren't exactly friends, and they probably weren't on speaking terms at the present time.  
  
Still, Hermione was lonely, and had nothing better to do. What could it hurt to talk to him? Harry and Ron were out giving a lecture to the new members of the quidditch team. She didn't have very much homework. What could it hurt?  
  
So Hermione slowly walked to the library, not far behind him, but then slowly she began to walk beside him, but a few feet away so not to bother him. She figured that if she kept her distance, but continued with him to the library, and he didn't do anything, then it wouldn't kill her to talk to him.  
  
He entered the library and walked off to the back. Hermione walked a few asiles over so not to make him suspicious. After all, she wasn't stalking him, and she certainly didn't want him under that impression! So she looked at all the titles of the books on the shelves and found that nothing interested her.  
  
Carefully and cautiously she made her way down the aisles until the reached the one that he was in. she pretended to look for a book, and had to scoot closer to him. Then he looked over at her with a blank expression and turned back to the shelf.  
  
"Malfoy?" She timidly spoke.  
  
"Yes?" He stopped and turned in her direction.  
  
"I'm not tall enough. Can you hand me that copy of Essentials for the New Teen Witch?" Hermione asked softly.  
  
He didn't reply. He stood on his toes and reached up to grab it. He pulled it out, looked a bit at the cover and then handed it over to Hermione without a word. Hermione felt a little funny. What now?  
  
"Thank you." She smiled slightly.  
  
"You're welcome." He said distractedly.  
  
"Malfoy are you all right?" She forced herself to finally get it out.  
  
"Yeah, why?" He stopped scanning the shelves and stepped closer to her.  
  
"Well, you seem a bit different today. You were awfully quiet. You didn't speak at all during class. You didn't try to make anyone upset. You just sat there staring off at nothing. Are you ok?" She asked genuinely concerned.  
  
"I'm fine I guess, I'm just a bit confused. That's all." He shrugged.  
  
"Confused about what?" Hermione tilted her head to the side.  
  
"None of your damn business Granger! Do you always have to be so nosey?" He snapped suddenly.  
  
It caught Hermione off guard and frightened her. She didn't exactly know what to say or how to reply. She stood there for a moment, looking down at her feet so not to make eye contact with him.  
  
"I'm sorry. You're right." She shook her head and left as quickly as she could.  
  
What had she been thinking? Trying to talk to him! Who cared if the stupid bastard had problems? Who cared if he was emotionally hurt and needed a shoulder to cry on? Next time she decided that she would just leave him there. Just ignore him. Pretend not to care and continue with her life and forget all about his.  
  
Hermione slowly walked back to her room after getting outside the library. She was a little upset, but she knew what would make her happy again. Ron, oh how she wanted him so badly. She simply wanted to be alone with him. She'd never get very far if things continued they way they had been. Every time they were given just a minute alone they were interrupted by some one or another!  
  
She knew Ron would certainly be back from quidditch practice by now. Harry would be out still training up the new members. Ginny was outside with her friends. And Draco was still in the library, so they would finally have some time alone!  
  
With excitement at the thought of some time alone with Ron Hermione sped up and raced through the halls. She got to the dorms in record time and headed for the sixth year's boys room. She straightened out her skirt and fixed her hair quickly as she walked up the stairs. Then she tapped on the closed door.  
  
"Just a minute." She heard Ron's voice from inside.  
  
The door opened and there stood Ron. Apparently he had just gotten in from taking a shower. All he had on was a pair of pants, and his towel was draped over his shoulder. His hair was still wet too! Hermione smiled at the sight, and Ron blushed slightly.  
  
"Hey, sorry, I didn't know you would be coming." He apologized as he reached for his shirt that was lying on his bed.  
  
He picked it up and looked at it for a moment. Just as he was about to put it on Feeling bold, Hermione grabbed it from him, and then she tossed it to the side. Ron gave her a look of shock and confusion.  
  
"What did you do that for Mione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, we still haven't really had any time together alone. And Harry is still out on the field, and Ginny is out with her friends, and the rest of the boys that share this room are all in the library. No one will be back for another twenty minutes. . ." Hermione trailed off as she let a finger trace a line down his chest.  
  
Ron shivered under her touch. Hermione loved it. She stepped forward and let her hands explore his chest. He wasn't the strongest guy, and wasn't as well built as some, but he was pretty muscular compared to most of the scrawny guys their age. He was a little nervous at first, and then he became more comfortable. His hands slid down Hermione's back and landed on her hips.  
  
Then Hermione stopped, and she looked up at Ron. The emotions in his eyes mirrored those in her own. When she looked into his beautiful eyes she saw longing, desire, lust, and a need for her. Her hand reached up and brought his head down to hers. She placed a few soft kisses on his lips. Then she slid her tongue across her lips until he opened his mouth and let her tongue enter his mouth.  
  
They kissed hungrily until they were out of breath, and then Ron picked Hermione up by the waist. He tossed her onto the bed and he lay down on top of her. Hermione pushed him off and he stared at her with confusion for a moment, but only for a moment. Hermione then smiled, and lay herself on top of him instead. Ron grinned and pulled her even closer.  
  
And that's how they stayed for the next five minutes. They were so wrapped up in one another they apparently didn't hear the footsteps of three of their roommate's and friends coming up the stairs.  
  
Ron pulled Hermione's jacket off of her and unbuttoned the first two buttons of her shirt, and then stopped himself, making sure not to go too far and scare her away. Then he began to place kisses all over her neck as she ran her hands along his chest and back.  
  
And then it happened. Harry, Neville, and Seamus opened the door. The didn't expect anything so continued their conversation on the up coming year in quidditch, but then a moan escaped Hermione's lips and all three boys froze. They stared with wide eyes and open mouths in silence for a moment until Hermione looked over towards the open door and saw all three of the boys staring at them.  
  
"Shit!" Hermione cursed under her breath.  
  
A/N: So, what do ya think? I know, they haven't been together that long, but I have to keep the story moving along, and it seems to be going a little slow. So hopefully you enjoyed that. And in just a few short chapters Ron will be doing something very naughty behind his girlfriend's back. So keep reading. It's coming soon. Review please! 


	6. Girl Time

Disclaimer: Do I still have to continue saying this? No! I do not in any way shape or form own anything in this story!  
  
A/N: thanks for the reviews. Next chapter is from Draco's POV, so I need eight reviews before you get it. And I'm almost finished with it.  
  
"Shit! Ron get off!" Hermione shrieked as she tried to fix her hair and button up her shirt as quickly as she could.  
  
"What? We were just getting started!" Ron protested as he tried to get back on top of her.  
  
"No! Look!" She grabbed his head and forced him to look at his friends.  
  
"Fuck! Every single time!" Ron grumbled as he got off the bed and reached down for his shirt.  
  
"I. . . um. . . I should just go." Neville stuttered as he started to turn.  
  
"Not so fast Longbottom!" Hermione grabbed him by the collar and yanked him back into the room.  
  
"Yes. . . yes Hermione." Neville shuddered.  
  
"First of all, have you boys ever heard of knocking?" Hermione started.  
  
"You're right Herione. I could have knocked, but why should I have to? This is after all, MY ROOM too. Why don't you two go to her room next time?" Harry gulped, thinking that he probably shouldn't have said that.  
  
"Gee, now why didn't I think of that? Oh yeah, because Malfoy is there. He would rat on us no less then half a second after catching us. He would have Snape chewing my ass for hours!" Hermione snapped viciously.  
  
"Then go up to the astronomy tower! That's where I take. . ." Harry almost let it slip, but quickly stopped himself.  
  
"That's where you take who?" Ron stepped forward and cocked an eyebrow. Cho was seeing some guy from Slytherin, and Harry had never mentioned any girl in almost a year to Ron.  
  
"No one. . ." Harry began to have a look of worry.  
  
"You haven't mentioned any girl to me Harry. Is there something you're not telling me?" Ron glared.  
  
"No. . . not really. Can I go now? I'm going to be late." Harry stammered.  
  
"Late for what?" Hermione had a pretty good idea of what Harry was probably late for, and smirked.  
  
"Nothing really. I've just got to meet someone somewhere." Harry tried to back out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that night Hermione sat in Ginny's room talking about everything with her. Now, of course she left our some of the details of her little encounter earlier that night, because what girl wants to hear about her brother that way? Hermione sighed heavily.  
  
"We are always interrupted! Every single time Ginny!" Hermione complained.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I mean every time things start to get good someone barges in or disturbs us. The first time Ron and I kissed, that one night, it was your mother. The second time, the next morning, out by the car, it was your mother again! Then when Ron and I were in our compartment on our way to Hogwarts, it was Malfoy. Then this time, things really started getting good, and not just one, but three guys!" Hermione shouted, not that it mattered. She spelled the wall so that no one could hear them.  
  
"What do you mean? Define good, but don't go into too much detail. I don't want to think of my brother like that, and then what three guys?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Well, it wasn't just a little kiss this time. Your brother was shirtless, and the top few buttons of my shirt were coming off, but that was it! We weren't naked or anything. But were making out. . . on Ron's bed. And then Harry, Neville, and Seamus came in!" Hermione covered her face.  
  
"How embarrassing! I almost had that happen once." Ginny mumbled as she put a few books away.  
  
"What do you mean? You never told me." Hermione seemed curious.  
  
"Well, it happened a few nights ago. I haven't really seen him sense. I guess he doesn't want to see me again. I just wish I knew that before. Otherwise I would never have done it." Ginny sighed and sat down across from Hermione.  
  
"Who was it Ginny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh Hermione, you have to promise me never to tell!" Ginny pleaded.  
  
"I promise! Now tell me everything. Spare no details. I have no brothers." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Well, it happened the other night. I was wandering around at night and you know how students aren't allowed to be out at night. I heard Filch coming and I panicked. I started to scurry around trying to find a place to hide. And just as he had one more corner to turn someone grabbed me by the arm and yanked me into the astronomy tower." Ginny paused.  
  
"And?" Hermione was almost sure she knew who it was, but didn't want to interrupt.  
  
"They threw a hand over my mouth and a cloak over us. I was silent as filch passed and then went out of sight. Then he loosened his grip. I turned around and saw no one. So I asked 'who are you?' And he said 'no one, go back to bed Ginny.' So obviously I had to know. I tried to yank off the cloak but he lifted it off me and held it tightly around himself. Then I did the only thing that came to mind." Ginny stopped again.  
  
"What? Did you kiss him Ginny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, I'm not that smart. I pushed him and then I pulled the cloak off of him. And there standing before me was Harry! He stared at me, and then he leaned forward. I swear Hermione, it felt as if I were in a dream! He kissed me softly and then somehow within the next few minutes I ended up on the cushions with Harry on top of me as we made out! And just as I started to get rougher, Filch came again. Harry threw on the invisibility cloak over us. And then when I saw that Filch was gone, I noticed that Harry was too. And I haven't heard from him sense. And I've been going back every night in hopes of seeing him." Ginny sighed.  
  
"Oh ginny, that's terrible, but not too terrible. I have a feeling that Harry still likes you. He accidentally talked about some girl he's been seeing in the astronomy tower. I think he's there too, but he's probably just watching you. Tonight, when you go, wear the contacts I made. You can see people even if they have invisibility cloaks on!" Hermione squealed.  
  
"Thank you so much Hermione!" Ginny hugged her best friend.  
  
"No problem Ginny. It's about time Harry noticed you! Guys are oblivious I swear!" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Oh, and can I wear your silky pajamas? You know, the black dressy one?" Ginny grinned.  
  
A/N: I'm going to add just a little bit of Harry and Ginny in this. Very little. Mainly Hermione and Draco. And just a few chapters away from the part where you're really gonna start hating Ron! Next chapter is from Draco's POV. Let me just state that he gets a girlfriend. I do believe you all know who that is. So eight reviews! Please!!! 


	7. Harry and Ginny

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story in any way.  
  
A/N: I am so extremely sorry that it has taken me so long to get all this up. I just wrote this twenty minutes ago. You see, I got in some trouble about a month ago and I wasn't allowed to go anywhere near a computer until today. I promise to try and start getting more chapters up to make up for what I've missed.  
  
So Ginny took Hermione's advice and went to the astronomy tower again. She was nervous. Even though she had Hermione's pajamas and the special contacts in, she was fearful of what might happen. What if he wasn't there? Or what if he actually was? What would he do?  
  
There she stood. Merely three feet outside. Her heart pounded. This was it. She took a deep breath. Then she stepped into the padded room. Nothing was there. She turned around several times and the room was bare. She was the only one there.  
  
Ginny sighed and sat down. What could it hurt to wait there a little while? Just to see if anyone showed up. So she waited. And she waited. And she waited just a little bit more. Still, no sign of anyone.  
  
Ginny shook her head. She should have known. Harry wouldn't show up. Why would he? She should have known. What reason could he possibly have to go to the astronomy tower in the middle of the night? It was foolish to even have come.  
  
She stood up and brushed off her hands. Taking one last glance at the room she turned to leave, but something caught her eye. Someone was there. Hiding in the doorway. The shadows covered the figure, but Ginny knew who it was.  
  
She stood there. Still and silent. He watched her, and made no movement either. Ginny then came back out of her little trance and panicked. What should she do? Should she go to him? Or walk right past him? Perhaps he might reveal himself?  
  
Ginny waited a few moments longer, and decided to take out the contacts. She was afraid to look up again. Afraid he might be in his cloak, or that he had vanished. Slowly she opened her eyes, and there he was. Standing in the doorframe still, just staring at her. She smiled slightly, as did he.  
  
Harry took a few steps and came out of the shadows. Ginny stayed right where she was, just watching, and waiting. In a mere moment he came to stand before her. Only a few inches kept distance between them. Ginny looked up to see him. His face was beautiful. Deep green eyes stared at her from behind his glasses. His hair slightly tousled. And his thin lips formed the tiniest smile.  
  
Neither one spoke as they looked at simply tried to grasp the fact that the other one was really there. Harry really had shown up. Here they were. And Ginny felt so happy she could kiss him. Yet she refrained from doing so. The last thing she needed to do right now was scare him off.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry whispered softly.  
  
"Yes Harry?" Ginny calmly answered.  
  
"You came? Why?" He asked.  
  
"I could ask the same of you. I've been coming here for you every night. Where were you? I came here to see you. To talk to you. To see if you had any of it truly happened, or if it was just a sick dream." Ginny replied.  
  
"I was here, but I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I had no idea what to say to you. That is, if you even wanted to see me. So I stayed hidden and I watched over you every night. But I couldn't do it anymore. I can't. I can't hide from you." He looked down at his feet.  
  
"Why would you want to hide from me? Have I done something to upset you? Have I done something wrong?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"No. Sometimes I think you're incapable of doing something wrong. You're so perfect. Sometimes I wonder if I'm even worthy of you." He chuckled a little.  
  
"I think it's the other way around. I'm the one unworthy of you. You're smart, captain of the quidditch team, and everyone's hero. You've saved all our lives a countless amount of times now." She smiled.  
  
Harry placed a hand on her cheek and stared her straight in the eye. Ginny could hardly breathe. He was going to kiss her, and she knew it. She was anxious and yet nervous too. He leaned forward and lightly brushed lips with her. And all Ginny could think was 'That's it?'  
  
"Ginny, do you trust me? I won't hurt you this time." Harry whispered.  
  
"I trust you." She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione woke up early the next morning and thought about Ginny. How had things gone? Did she find Harry? Did things work out all right? Hermione pondered the possibilities, and she knew that there was absolutely no chance of finding anymore sleep. So she put on her robe and crawled out of bed.  
  
Carefully she made her way towards the Gryffindor common room. Once inside she climbed up the stairs and towards the girls dormitories. As she opened the door she scanned the room for Ginny. Hermione found her bed, and saw that no one was occupying it.  
  
Then Hermione softly closed the door behind her and made headed towards the boys dormitories. The door was cracked, and she tiptoed inside. All beds appeared to be occupied, but something didn't feel right. The snoring wasn't as loud as it should have been. She carefully stood over Harry's bed, and then yanked back the covers.  
  
Nothing! No one there either. Hermione smirked. So she guessed they found one another and were probably still lying up there in the astronomy tower together.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After her first few classes Hermione walked with Ron to lunch. He held her tightly by the waist as he led her to the table. Hermione was very anxious to get there and to find out what had happened with Ginny. Neither Harry or Ginny had shown up for breakfast and Harry showed up late for class.  
  
So Hermione quickly grabbed them a seat near Ginny and it happened to be near Harry. She smiled at this and started in on her food. She noticed that both had been stealing glances and smiles when they thought no one was looking.  
  
"You must be starved woman. You were certainly in an awful hurry to get here." Ron laughed.  
  
"I didn't eat much at breakfast and I'm starved." Hermione lied.  
  
She finished off her plate and started in on seconds even though she was already full. Ron smiled and shook his head. Hermione tilted her head to the side questioningly.  
  
"What?" she asked with confusion.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just glad to see you eat. I know you eat more then most of the girls here, but it makes me happy to see a girl with an appetite." Ron reached across the table as he started in on his thirds.  
  
She merely shrugged and continued to observe the behavior of harry and Ginny. It was amusing to her. Ginny was finally happy, and she deserved it. Still, she wanted all the details of it.  
  
A/N: Like I said, I will try to post more often, but no guarantees. Normally I would promise, but I'm having a little bit of trouble right now. Trying to bring up two of my grades, helping my friends become friends again after a huge fight, and two boys that are really frustrating me right now. And depending on my moods, my chapters might be affected a little, but I'll try not to. I can't wait until school gets out. Only two more weeks. I hope I live. 


	8. Draco's New Girlfriend

Disclaimer: I wish I owned everything, especially Draco and Oliver, but I don't.  
  
A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. I've got a lot of homework, and a lot of studying to do. So it'll probably be slow with short chapters until next Wednesday. And don't expect any updates this weekend. I won't be home. With that said, read, enjoy, and review.  
  
It had been two days since pansy had kissed him. Two days! He spent all night after she kissed him thinking about her. What did it mean? He knew that it meant that she obviously liked him. Yet what wasn't exactly obvious what how he felt about her. He had always known she was pretty, and funny, and smart. But she was also his friend. His only friend of the female species for that matter. What would happen if they went out? He knew she would say yes, but where could he turn to. He had always gone to her for advice on girls. Who could he turn to then? And what if things just didn't work out and they broke up? Would they still be friends? If they were, it would never be the same, and they would never be very close again.  
  
Still, that night he spent thinking, he had come to the conclusion that he did have feelings for her. Feelings more then a mere crush. So he had decided to ask her out. Then next morning he got up a little earlier, and tried to look his best. As he strolled through the halls seemingly with confidence, which was really just to mask his nervousness, he was disappointed to find she hadn't shown up for any of her classes or meals the last two days.  
  
Draco was ready to give up, but he simply couldn't. Now until he at least gave it a fair shot. This was it. The third day. If she didn't show up, then he would just pretend to forget that any of this had ever happened and continue his life as it had been before. Still, he would be very disappointed, and very depressed for at least a week. Although many people had their own ideas and opinions of what went on in his life, some of it true, no one ever knew about his relationships. There had only been one before, and it sadly only lasted three weeks. Her father found out about them and yanked her out of Hogwarts and off to some other school, and he had never seen or heard from her again. So after that he had given up for a while. Girls were just too much trouble for him, and he had very little experience. So if this didn't work out, he may not find the courage to try anything with any other girl for a long time to come.  
  
Draco walked nervously towards the great hall and walked through the doors. He took his seat at the Slytherin table, and looked around him. No Pansy to be seen. There was a girl named Daisy, and another named Lilly, but none with the particular name of flower he was looking for.  
  
So that was it. It was over. He simply could not bear another day of this. He would waste no more time waiting for her. What had he been thinking? Honestly? Like it really would have worked out anyway. He chuckled bitterly and finished off his plate.  
  
With only a minute left until class he had finally convinced himself for the moment that no girl was worth it. Things would not have lasted, and that he was better off without her anyway. And then it happened. As he approached his first class, with his mind in one place, and his body in another, he slammed into someone. She fell down and yelped.  
  
Draco snapped his eyes open and looked down. Books and papers were scattered along the hallway floor around them. The girl looked down at the ground and sighed. He heard her mutter something under her breath, and he quickly bent down to help her gather her belongings.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. I really should pay more attention sometimes. I'm really, truly sorry." Draco apologized as he stacked the books neatly.  
  
"It's fine. I wasn't quite looking either. These past couple of days haven't been the best for me and my mind was off somewhere else at the wrong time. Just like me to zone out at the wrong time." She sighed.  
  
Draco looked up at the wall and stared at the clock. Classes had started two minutes ago. They were both late, and it was entirely his fault. He would simply have walk her to class and make sure the teacher knew it was his fault that she was late. Hopefully the teacher would understand.  
  
"I'll walk you to class and let your teacher know that this was my fault." He informed her as she turned to pick one last piece of paper behind her.  
  
"No, but thank you. You should hurry up to class too. I'll be just fine." She turned to face him, but her long dark hair blocked out her face, and Draco suddenly realized that her voice seemed strangely familiar.  
  
Draco stopped and stared as she organized her papers. He looked at her robes. She was in Slytherin, she was tall, and she had long dark hair. It could only be one person. Pansy. He bent down a bit to see if he could see her face. She looked up and gave him a funny look as if he were acting strange. But he was right, it was her. And immediately her face lit up with recognition, and then reddened with embarrassment.  
  
"Pansy?" Draco smirked.  
  
"Yes." She looked away from him.  
  
"I've been looking for you for the past two days. Where've you been?" He asked.  
  
"You were looking for me?" She seemed surprised.  
  
"Of course. After what happened on Monday I had to see you." He smiled.  
  
"I thought I had scared you off. And I'm really sorry about that too. I don't know what came over me." She sighed.  
  
"Me either, but I hope it comes over you again sometime in the near future. It's not often girls actually get up enough guts to kiss me like that. And it's rare that I actually want to kiss any of them back." He laughed.  
  
"You actually like me? Are you serious?" She tried to hide her happiness.  
  
"Of course! Why do you think I've been looking for you the past two days? I was planning on asking you out, but I thought you were avoiding me, so I was just about to give up." He looked down at his feet.  
  
Pansy smiled and grabbed his hand. Together they walked to class. Draco had never been so happy. Everything was right in the world. Well, at least his little part of it. And as they approached the classroom door Pansy stopped.  
  
"We better not go in together. They will know something's up if we both show up late together." Pansy told him.  
  
"Then you go ahead. I'll come in a few minutes." Draco shrugged.  
  
"Ok, I'll talk to you later then." She smiled.  
  
Pansy walked towards the door, but then she stopped. She turned back and looked up at Draco. She smiled sweetly at him, and leaned up to give him a soft kiss on the lips. Then she hurried into the classroom, leaving Draco stunned, outside and late for class, again.  
  
A/N: So, how was it? I know it could have been better, but I'm under a lot of stress right now. I promise it'll be better once school lets out. So what do you guys want to happen next? No more chapters until I get at least four reviews. So review please. 


	9. Truce

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing.  
  
A/N: It has taken me too long to get this up. I am so sorry. And it is really short. I've been so busy, and my parents took my computer from me for a while. So I apologize. I will try to catch up and start posting more often.  
  
So now it is two weeks later. Hermione and Ron haven't really gotten much farther yet. Harry and Ginny have been seeing one another secretly. And Draco and Pansy had been becoming closer.  
  
Hermione sighed late one Friday afternoon. Nothing to do but sit around. All her homework was finished already. She wasn't in the mood to read. Harry and Ron were out at practice. And no one was around to talk to. So she simply sat there in the Prefect common room and stared at the fire.  
  
She stared at it long and hard and eventually she zoned out. Her mind was completely blank and she was still and motionless. Then the door swung open and in walked Draco. However, she was so out of it she didn't notice him. So Draco being Draco, he decided to go and see what was up with her.  
  
"What are you doing Granger?" Draco drawled as he plopped down into a chair behind her.  
  
There was no reply. Only silence. It was just a little bit too creepy for him. So he decided he was going to wake her and torment her. She was usually good for a laugh.  
  
"Granger, you seem a little off if you ask me. What's wrong? Did that little weasel dump you finally?" He laughed in her ears.  
  
Yet he didn't seem to find it too funny when she sudden snapped back into the real world and pinned him to the chair by his neck. Her grip was hard and her stare was cold and cruel. Not the normal for Hermione Granger. He had only seen her this raged once before and quite frankly it scared him.  
  
"I thought I told you not to ever talk about Ron. My personal life is none of your concern. And to answer your rude and unnecessary question no. He did not dump me." Hermione fumed.  
  
"I know you're going to kick my ass for saying this. but you look hot when you're mad!" Draco grinned, still under Hermione's grip.  
  
"How dare you? You have a girlfriend! And I have a boyfriend. And I know you aren't serious and you're just trying to piss me off more, but how dare you?" She spat in disgust.  
  
"Did it work?" He tried to back up but he was already as far back as he could possible go.  
  
"Did what work?" she loosened her grip a little and tilted her head to the side a bit.  
  
"Did I succeed in pissing you off more?" He smirked.  
  
Her only response was her fist tightening once more around his neck. He was loosing a little oxygen sure, but he still wore his smug grin. Then he grabbed her by the arm and twisted. They traded places within mere seconds. Draco now had Hermione pinned by her wrists.  
  
"You bastard." She glared.  
  
"Aww. . . Granger. I'm hurt. I'm emotionally scarred." He teased.  
  
"Shut up." She shook her head.  
  
"Make me." He taunted.  
  
"I can. but you don't want me to." She assured him.  
  
"Oh but I do." Draco leaned in and smiled evilly.  
  
"Ron forgive me." She pleaded softly.  
  
Then she pushed him off of her, but quickly grabbed his neck and brought his head swiftly down to hers. She kissed him fiercely and then threw him back.  
  
He stood there. Stunned. Speechless. It was so not like her to ever do anything of that sort. It was at that moment that he knew he was in for a whole hell of a lot of suprises this year.  
  
"Now, I apologize for that. I only meant to put you in your place." She started.  
  
"Put me in my place? Who do you think you are?" Draco questioned.  
  
"I wasn't finished. Now, I know we don't always get along. But we have to now. If we aren't at least civil then we're not setting a good example for others. And if we're not setting a good example, then we're not doing our jobs. I think we should call a truce." Hermione stated firmly.  
  
"A truce? Why? Things are fine the way they are." Draco shrugged, not understanding her.  
  
"No. They are anything but fine. Please Draco?" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"That's the first time you've ever called me by my name. I can't believe you just said that." He stuttered in amazement.  
  
"Truce then Draco?" She held out her hand.  
  
"Truce." He shook it in return.  
  
"You do realize this means no more name calling, no more taunting, no more rude gestures, and we must be polite." Hermione informed him.  
  
"I guess. I may not get it at first. And it may take me a while, but I'll try." He looked down at his feet.  
  
"That's all I can ask. I have to go now. I'll talk to you later Draco." She then left him behind to stand there in silence, thinking over what had just occurred.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this has taken so long. Soon things will happen and it will all become very interesting. Review please. 


End file.
